Flames of Disaster
by FanofFemdom14
Summary: Within that flame, a forbidden tale of lust and violence ensues. Femdom, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Sankarea

(Ok so I've been on an anime high, and this such show has never touched me like this before. When I finished it, it left me with a feeling of wantingness for over 4 hours. It felt like a heart pain. I dunno what it was. Anyways, enjoy!)

(Edit 1.2 2/10/13. Added a few words somewhere near the end.)

**Flames of Disaster**

**Furuya's P.O.V.**

Fire. The light of the orange glow. The light of the flickering flame pounced around my eyes as the lifelike form of Rea-chan lay above me. Her skin was so cold despite the heat of it.

She was a zombie. About 8 days ago my potion saved her from a fatal bodily harm that killed her instantaneously. She was dead, but right before my eyes she rose up. She rose up and limped to me, asking if I'd live up to my responsibility of taking care of her. Of course I accepted with no clue of something like this happening in the future. I must've been blind, because this is no laughing situation.

I found her here after she had fallen into her confused state. She bit me. She had lost control of her senses and attacked my neck. Apparently I was out for 2 days, but I was so worried about her. I found her here in the abandoned hotel after she had ran away, I was gracious enough to find her, but I had bigger problems now.

"I really...I really liked you!"

I shouted up at her, ignoring the intense pain in my wrist. I looked up at her internally begging, pleading, that'd she'd let go of my hand. I could feel her poison invading my veins.

"So please...When you're done eating me.. Please come back home with me...Rea..."

_ "Wha-..Fuyu..."_

She muttered lowly, my hand slowly coming out of her grip. I looked up at her with wide eyes. She didn't move any further and she didn't seem to want to get off of me. I tried ignoring the pain in my wrist by averting my eyes downwards. Bad move. Her pink lace bra was exposed and her pale chest was right up in front of me.

"Please...I beg of you..." I looked up at her with pleading eyes. I can practically feel the tears forming in my eyes. I didn't care.

_ "You...you lik-..."_

She leaned downwards towards my face and started licking my cheek. "Ew...Uhh..." I gasped lightly as her slick, smooth tongue invaded the top of my skin. I stayed there in stunned silence as I felt her hands move up both of my arms.

"Rea-chan..p-please get up-."

My sentence was stopped short when she ran her tongue up and around my lips. I tensed up with I felt her teeth surround my bottom lip. She didn't bite down, but it felt as if she...was nibbling on me. What was she doing?

"Rea-chan..' I muttered as she slipped her tongue inside my mouth. I stayed silent and still as she gathered the flavor of me into her mouth. Her tongue seemed unusually long however, and she attempted to push around my tongue with hers. Did...Did she want a kiss? I nervously touched her tongue with mine and we wrestled with our wet appendages. What was wrong with her?

"Rea-chan I think you should st-."

"_NO!_"

As she exclaimed that, the fire seemed to roar up with the tension. Why wasn't it getting closer to us? Not that it wasn't already close, 5 meters away,.

"Please...I think you should..." I tried pushing her up but, no dice. Using her left hand, she shoved my shoulder back into the ground, hearing one of my bones make a cracking noise.

"Ouchhh!" I yelled in pain feeling my heartbeat quicken. She looked down at me with her crimson, glowing, eyes and began unwinding the bandages protecting my neck wound. "Rea..Stop...I need those.." I muttered softly. When she tried unwinding them from around my neck, I kept my head on the ground. She couldn't take them off if she was unable to right?

I couldn't be more wrong. With a low growl she shoved her index finger below them and ripped them upwards. I gasped as my bandages fly upwards and over my head, probably into the fire,. "Rea-chan I needed those!" She let go of my shoulder as I watched her lick her lips.

_ "Bl...blood..."_

She whispered gently. With my shoulder free I attempted to push her off. That didn't work either, she weighed as much as an ox. "You're heavy..." I muttered as I watched her come closer to me. I felt my panic rise higher as I felt her tongue touch my wound. It burnt like peroxide would.

"Ow...Ow...Ow... Ouch!" I groaned slightly as each lap of her tongue burnt my gash. "N-No good...She's...She's injecting even more poison into me..." I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes as I felt each lap of hers. Each time I try pushing her off, I was greeted by her body weight coming back down onto my hands, I was pinned.

When she raised her head back up I breathed a huge sigh of relief. She had what she wanted. I need help... the pain in my shoulder, neck, and wrist was getting to me. I felt like I could barely walk, let alone stand. But I certainly wont point that out.

She still had her tongue peaking out when she let the piece of clothing she had slide off of her. My face lit up a little as the sight of her bra was present. She sat there on top of me laughing and reached for my right hand.

"Rea-chan?" I asked quietly. Her erratic and lustful attitude and the apparently slow fire was getting to me. My heart was beating so fast with panic that I felt like I would puke right then. I will admit I was slightly scared.

She guided my hand to the middle of her chest and rested it there, the feeling of her cold skin invaded the palm of my hand. "Rea! W-what are you doing?!" I asked out loud. She lowered my hand before she placed her index finger underneath the line that holds the front. I stared up at her as she ripped the line straight up. The piece of clothing fell off, and her breasts were in full view.

"Ahh!" I whimpered as she forced my hand onto her right breast. Even while cold, they...they had a soft feel to them. I squeezed them lightly as she stared down at me with a smile on her face. "Rea...We don't have to do this..You're too special...Too special for us to be doing something like this here.." I muttered as the feel of her nipple came to mind. At the same time I wanted to touch them, the blinding pain of both my open wounds kept knocking it back down.

"Oh wait a second.. I didn't.." I mentally scolded myself as I looked back up. "I called her special. Wasn't that THE reason she just..?" I gulped and looked up at her. Her hair was covering her eyes again.

"No Rea! Not special in that way! Special in a way that inside of me I feel-." My words temporarily stopped as I felt the power of her fist connect with my stomach. "Ack.." Droplets of blood flew out of my mouth as the sharp pain flooded throughout my body. I felt my stomach collide with the bones inside of me. I won't lie, It definitely hurt.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed between coughs. I tried as hard as my body would let me to gather air into my lungs. It was too difficult to describe in words. After a momentary moment of weakness, I felt small bursts of air infiltrate my lungs as Rea crawled over me. I held my tongue thinking that'd she'd crawl away, but as life would have it, being wrong twice wasn't uncommon.

I looked up at her and immediately was greeted with the sight of her white panties. I stiffed a nose bleed as she lowered her cheeks onto my face, cutting off my vision somewhat. "Rea! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, although muffled, up at her. This is definitely not her normal behavior!"

I started to sweat when her fingers slid underneath her. She slipped the fabric of her panties aside and retreated her hands. "Wha..What is this?!" I gasped lowly as the view of her very pale pussy literally came down onto my nose. Instantly she slid backwards until I could feel her crevice on my neck.

_ "__Li...Lick..."_She spread her legs while she sat on me and rubbed her index finger up and down it. Despite the situation...the fact that she, a zombie, was doing this...was slightly hot...Keyword slightly.

"I...I can't...You...You won't even feel it!" I protested with her. As enticing as it was, I had to maintain my humanity. It's simply too dangerous at this current time.

_ "Is...Is it...cause...I'm special...?" _She said lowly.

"No no no! Please Rea don't think like that!" Oh my god..She was special to me..She shouldn't be taking my words into offense! My thoughts were interrupted by a small growling coming from her. "Rea..?" She looked down at me, licking her lips, and wrapped my head inside of her lap. She forced my head against her crotch.

"Ow! St-stop!" I said muffled against her lower lips. The strength of her legs and crotch was enough to trap my face there. "Rea I'm saying no! Let go of me!" She didn't move. My neck started to hurt from where she had me, so I adjusted my shoulders, painfully, until I was more comfortable "Please...Rea.." I pleaded with her.

She said nothing, but she patted my head in return and swung her legs up and down. "No...!" I tried to resist, but knowing that'd it'd do no good, I sighed as the scent of her sex fighting the resistances in my head. She tilted her head and poked at my still heavily bleeding left wrist.

"Ahh! Ok...Ok I'll lick you.." I sniffled, the pain becoming overbearing. I reluctantly stuck out my tongue and licked her lips. Instantly the taste buds in my mouth disagreed with the sudden arrival of her flavor. "Ick! Dead...Dead skin!" I blurted out my obvious statement as I waited for the horrid flavor of her crotch to leave. Dead skin and vinegar. It was awful! She looked down at me with a startling frown starting to form on her face. She was getting irritated.

"I mean..I mean it's very good!" I lied, not wanting to get her mad. I looked around and noticed the fire was taking its sweet time approaching us. "It's still that far away?! Why?!" I questioned myself. Sure the windows were broke and the rain was getting blown in here, but still the flames should've engulfed us by now..

I heard another growl coming from my dominator. I gulped and held my breath before running my tongue back over her lips. I licked up and down her, running my tongue over this small looking pea thing at the top of her. She didn't seem to make any noise, however I could hear her breathing slightly heavier with her tongue hanging slightly out. Did that count?

Eventually the rotten taste of her skin faded as I licked her slightly faster. I dipped my tongue inside of her and was greeted with a silence from her. She stopped breathing heavily as I ran my tongue up and down inside of her. "Why did she need this?! She can't feel any of this anyway!" I tossed that thought around in my head for a while. After about 10 minutes of me licking her pointlessly she gasped and let go of my head.

"Whew!" I gasped as the feeling of release calmed me. I looked in front of me and noticed that Rea was scooting away from me. She stopped in front of MY crotch and a grin appeared on her face. Oh no...

"Rea! What are you doing?!" I asked aloud as I noticed her hand rubbing me through the fabric of my pants. I shut my eyes as I felt her hands rub my waist as well. "P-please stop.." I begged aloud. Sure, this may be my fantasy...But here?! In an abandoned hotel? Wrong place and time..

"_W-Why..._?"

She asked in a cold voice and tilted her head. She coughed and I watched a small amount of blood, my blood, escape her mouth. Oh god please don't tell me...

She unbuttoned my pants and, with her unlocked force, pulled them down to my knees. I gasped as my member rose up to the top of my boxer fabric. "Oh god.. Please don't tell me that I'm getting turned on from this...I shouldn't be!" I silently scolded myself. Rea pulled my boxer shorts down, exposing my now hardened member to the raging air.

"Rea! Stop this now! I...I'm still hurt!" I exclaimed aloud. It wasn't a lie, My neck gash was now seeping blood as well as my wrist, which was now gushing blood and suffering from numbness for over 15 minutes. NOT good.

_ "No..."_

I bit my lip as her warm breath brushed against it. She looked up and down it. Side to side. She seemed...She seemed to be inspecting it... I gritted my teeth as she ran her tongue slowly across the head of it. A small sensation of pain sparked my mind as she continued to lick it. It was as if she was licking a lollipop! Like a child!

"What...What are you...?" I asked quietly as I could feel liquid seeping down my dick. Wait...Liquid? I hadn't came yet, and Rea doesn't excrete liquid... So why is-?

I nearly puked when I saw covering the sides of my member with her mouth. MY BLOOD was being used as a...lube? Of some kind.

"Eek! Rea! That's disgusting! Stop!" I covered my eyes with my hands. This was sooo embarrassing and gross... I peeked up at her and realized this important fact:

Her hold on me was gone.

My ability to escape seemed to finally kick in. Once I realized this, I slid my legs from underneath her and scooted away.

She exhaled a soft breath as I grabbed my arm and struggled to get up. I quickly recovered my boxers and surveyed the area. The fire made progress as it proceeded to engulf the room with its orange light. I looked behind me and watched as Rea swayed left and right slowly towards me. Feeling my worryness rise up my throat as I limped around the room, I searched desperately for a door, a chute, or anything! I couldn't take the window.. We're on the 2nd story. A fall from here could be very damaging, and fatal of course,.

I noticed a door behind Rea. The white door that I used to come up here. I smirked and thought about running for it. But my hope, my chance for escape, quickly vanished. I'd either run right into her, or burn alive getting around in the fire. I lowered my head as the approaching Rea grabbed my shoulders.

_ "Mi...ne..."_

She whispered as she grabbed my shoulders. I closed my eyes to prevent me from seeing her bring her face close to mine. I should've kept them open, because as soon as Rea placed her hands on me I felt myself being shoved back down to the wooden floor, my back cracking slightly. "Ahh..." I groaned from the slight pain and shock. I couldn't move. The pain was taking over some of my thinking. I feel...I feel like I'm hurt so bad that I cant see straight..

"Rea...Please.." I stared up at her still naked form. She slowly lowered herself back on me and stared at my somewhat softening crotch. She quickly made it re-harden by rubbing the top of it with her fingers. I half-way gagged before she took me inside of her mouth.

"This is insane! Stop this right now!" I said, fighting the urge to let out a noise. Once she had taken me to the hilt however, she finally let go of it. I looked up at her, silently praying that'd she'd had her fun. "Are we... are we done?" I asked. My prayer was only temporarily answered. She got onto her knees and rubbed her pussy with her hand. At that moment I knew exactly what was going on.

"Rea! What are you doing..?" I asked looking up in her crimson eyes. She tilted her head before positioning herself over me. She grabbed my penis with her hand and proceeded to guide it up to her.

"S-Stop! Y-your father said I couldn't! I even said you couldn't Rea-chan no please!" She let out a sigh before leaning forward and grabbing my shoulders once more, this time using force to pin them to the wooden planks. Seeing as how my physical strength was drained, I could only stare up at her as I felt myself penetrate her lips. I gritted my teeth as she slowly came down on me. She looked up at the ceiling with her glowing eyes while I lied there in agony. Cold. Cold and tight was the combination that flooded my pleasure senses.

"R-Rea?" I asked nervously. She wasn't flinching nor was she crying from the pain. She couldn't feel anyway, so that should've been the norm. She lowered herself all the way down on me before rising up. I struggled to keep my breathing under control as her walls practically smothered my member. It felt like her insides were squeezing it. Like a soft massage with her insides. "Ah.." I let out a small groan. This didn't feel good at all...She was completely dry inside, sickeningly using my blood as her lubricant, and she was still a virgin. It felt like a vice, or rather, a massaging vice.

_ "Hmmm...?"_

She smiled down at me while continuing her downward thrusts. Her pale white body...her still pink nipples... I resisted the urge to groan from pain and clenched my teeth harder in as her grip on me tightened. "What...what was going on...Why. Why is she...?" I struggled to think as pain and slight pleasure both spread around my body. She wasn't holding back either. Every time she came down on me she seemed to get slightly heavier.

"This isn't happening...This isn't happening.." I fought the urge to puke from fear as she licked her lips. She leaned down towards my chin and proceeded to lick my bottom lip. I tensed when she did so. I was afraid I won't lie. What would she possibly do next?

I myself however, didn't notice my approaching climax. I wanted to reach up to her shoulders and try to push her off. Well, wanted. My arms weren't working. "Rea..? I'm going to...Get...Get off of me..." I clenched my toes as the slight pleasure stimulated my penis. It quickly turned from slight, to better, to fantastic in the course of a second. I whipped my head from side to side as I felt some of my essence leave me.

"Get off! I'm really gonna..!" When she stopped bouncing she immediately clenched me with her walls. I couldn't help it. I immediately exploded inside of her. I breathed sharply as my warm liquid invaded her cold lips. I groaned loudly as my virginity was stolen.

_ "Oh..?"_

She moaned lightly as the last of my semen left me. She placed her hand on her chest and smiled, as if waiting for me to say something. She looked..Kind of satisfied..

"Rea-chan?" I asked.

She said not a word before falling asleep on me. I struggled to keep my eyes open. My body had finally decided that it wasn't going to take anymore of this abuse. As my eyes closed slowly a loud CRACK! Was heard around me. I looked around and noticed parts of the floor were beginning to break away. I gasped as the floor below me gave way. I was falling...Falling...

Then nothing...

**To be continued...?**

(Ugh. Why do I feel this was rushed? I just wanted to get it right. I might go back over it and see if changes need to be made. If not, then this is chapter one. Reviews and criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

Sankarea

Chapter 2: A Night For Exploring

(Edit 1.1 2/10/2013. Added more towards the end.)

**Normal P.O.V**

The chirping of the evening birds invaded the Furuya household as our Chihiro lay in his bed. It has been 5 days since the incident at the ruins. Since then all Chihiro has done is lay in his bed, when Rea wasn't there, or lay inside of his tent. What an absolutely terrible night. His chastity...Well that was a thing of the past...

He sighed and leaned up, stretching as he done so. He turned his head to the right and watched Rea look at their garden. "She still doesn't remember...?" He thought to himself as a wave of fear washed over him. True enough, when he recovered from his wounds yesterday he watched Rea approach him and hug him. Sure he was scared and he even asked her about it. She had no recollection of it besides of her initially biting his wrist. She long apologized about it, and he even forgave her quickly telling her it wasn't her fault.

Somehow though there was an awkwardness between them when they were sitting together in his room. The tension from her was from when he confessed to her. His awkwardness came from his intense fear of her. She raped him. There was no way around it. She didn't even know that she did it. That somehow lessened the strain on them.

"Chihiro-san? I'm back." She opened and shut the door behind her.

"Oh uhh..hey!" His cheeks grew bright red when she went over to sit next to him.

"Is something wrong? You've been acting weird since yesterday..Are you still upset where I bit you?" She asked him in her small voice.

"Ahh no no!" He scooted backwards a little. "It's not that at all!"

She of course noticed him scoot back. "Then why did you back away from me?" She scooted closer to him.

His eyes went wide a little and a small blush appeared on his face. "I didn't! I just thought that you'd need your space.." He scooted further away.

"I'm a zombie. I don't need that much space.." She got onto the bed on all fours and crawled slowly towards him.

"Rea-chan I'll be ok I promise!" She said smiling nervously as he backed up against the headboard of his bed.

"I don't think you will..." She climbed on top of him and held his arms down.

"Ouch! I'm still sore...What are you doing? Get off of me!" He said quietly.

"When did I say you could talk?" She tilted her head and let her still red eyes glow from the evening sun.

"You didn't..."

"Exactly.." She smiled and leaned down, licking his collarbone lightly.

"Rea stop...please..."

"No!" She growled and immediately buried her mouth into his neck, biting deeply into his skin.

"Ahhhh..!"

"Ahhhhh...!" Chihiro yelled as he rose up from his covers. He sat there halfway breathing in mouthful after mouthfuls of air. He looked around from left to right and noticed it was still evening. His forehead was covered in sweat and the slight pain of his neck and wrist was still there.

"Onee-san? Are you ok?" His little sister called from behind his sliding doors.

"Y-Yes! It's nothing!" A dream? It must've been. He looked to his left and noticed Rea was still in the garden walking around. "Yea...Just a dream...Thank goodness..." He breathed a sigh of relief and fell backwards back onto his pillow. He appreciated the solitude from his cousin for the time being. He asked her to leave him be for a while, and despite her somewhat hard headed attitude, she complied.

"I'm going insane..." He muttered. He closed his eyes and managed to get a minute or two of thinking when suddenly,

"Chiriho-san?" Rea opened his doors and closed them behind her.

"Ahh!" Chihiro immediately disregarded his blankets and sat upright. "H-hey Rea-chan.." He managed to say without getting too nervous.

"Mero-chan picked me some flowers that I thought were pretty cute." She held out some blue oval looking plants.

"Th-thanks Rea-chan.." He said stumbling over his first word. "I guess you want your room back currently. I'll just go back to my tent now..." He got up and tried to walk past her. She however had different plans.

She grabbed him by his sleeve and kept him beside her. Instantly a small wave of panic interfered with his brain."N-No...You can stay in here with me.." She muttered softly.

Chihiro gulped and nodded. "I know I know... But I feel like you should have your privacy." He tried walking out of her grasp once more, she wouldn't budge.

"Can...can we please talk for a second?" She whispered before dragging him over to his bed with him.

"Oh god oh god did she turn again?! Is she aware?! Oh god.." He thought to himself. His heart started beating faster. "Sure..." He actually said aloud. They both sat on the each of his bed and looked at each other.

"Chihiro-kun...Do you hate me?" She asked softly.

"Do I hate you? Never..." He said, feeling his worry sink a little.

"But...you haven't talked to me at all lately...Did I do something?" She grabbed his hand.

His face grew a deeper red. "Nope! No no ma'am you didn't!" He said quickly.

"Then...Then I think we should...We should..." She carried on. Chihiro's eyes peaked open and watched her dimming eyes. "It..." She said in a low whisper.

Chihiro back immediately away from her and started waving his hands around. What was she thinking?! "Umm it?! You mean that it? The big It?" He stared at her with his eyes looking up and down him.

"Y-yes..." She looked up and at him before completely climbing on the bed.

"Rea-chan..."

"You can call me Rea..."

"R-Rea...This isn't like you...!" He spurted out and tried to bury himself into the wooden board behind him.

"It's not...but...but I heard from a source that this is the...is a good way for showing that you...you..." She trailed off slowly and crawled towards him. "As...As long as it's with Chihiro-san..."

"Rea! I mean...I mean you are very.." She approached his feet. "Very likeable and a little cute and I think..." He stuttered, trying to avoid her gaze. His blood ran cold when she crawled over his legs. "Bathroom! I gotta go!" He slid from underneath her and bolted out the door. He ran down his stairs and placed his hands on his knees to recapture his breath.

"Wait!"

He heard her call his name. When the sounds of her footsteps on the floor was heard on the floor he dashed away. Through the living room, through the foyer, and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "Whew..!" He struggled to regain his nerves and breath. "What's with her...? She's never pulled something like on her on...Could it be that she's relapsed? No...Her eyes would be glowing if she had..."

"Chihiro?"

He jumped when he heard her voice outside the door. "Y-Yes..?" He replied back softly.

"Are you ok? You ran pretty quickly away from me..."

"I just had to go! Nothing more!" he rolled his eyes. He figured he must've sounded like a child.

"O-ok...I guess i'll go back to your room then..." She said before turning away from the door. She fought back the rushing tears forming in her eyes, bowed her head down and walked slowly back towards the stairs.

He sighed and sank to the floor. What was going on? He felt just awful. Not only from the incident days ago, but..He could also tell that he was hurting her back. Neglecting her...He couldn't even tell her whats wrong with him. He covered his face with his hands.

"What...What did I do...?" Rea asked herself as she passed through the foyer once more.

"Something wrong sado?"

Rea looked over and noticed Grandpa Furuya look over. He was in his normal minimal covering cloth and with a snorkel coming out of his mouth.

"Sado? No I'm Rea..." She replied back confused.

"What's wrong my dear? You look so very upset. Look outside! It's such a beautiful evening out there and you're in here walking around upset? That's not right. What's wrong?"

Rea sighed and looked down at him. "Ch-Chihiro-san mentioned something to me yesterday...About sex...and me..and him.." Her cheeks started glowing red.

"Whoo sex! Let me tell you something about that! Back in the old days women and girls would be surrounding me like flies on ho-."

"N-No!" Rea interrupted him by slapping his cheek slightly.

"Whoah..." He rubbed his cheek.

"Grandpa Furuya?"

"Agressive! Aggressiveness is key!" His senile attitude rushed back to him as he ran around the tall woman a couple of times.

"A-Agressive?"

"Yes child! It overcomes everything! Woo!" He threw his snorkel on the nearby table before running out of the room.

"I...I guess I can do that..My..Muscles can handle that..." She covered her mouth thinking to herself. "I..I didn't know he was into this kind of stuff...But if his grandpa says he is then..." Her thoughts kept coming and going in fragments. "S-sex huh...?"

About 2 hours later Chihiro left his tent and walked into his room. "Well what another boring day. God I'm gonna have a lot of make up work at school. About 7 days worth actually... Well I could use a night's worth of sleep." He lumbered over to his bed and laid down. At first he thought about where Rea was, But when he passed by his sister's room, he noticed her sowing some kind of thin scarf inside. Not wanting to be trapped in with her, he ignored it and went towards his room.

About an hour later after Chihiro fell asleep, a figure appeared behind his doors. "Chihiro?" Rea called quietly from behind. His dad, and sister were asleep. Their grandpa was probably doing something else, but she didn't worry about him. She quietly opened and closed the doors behind her. "Chihiro-kun are you awake...?" She snuck up to his bed with the cloth in her hand.

"Hmmm.." Chihiro hummed from his bed. Yep, he was asleep.

"Well..I guess here I..." She struggled to get her courage by breathing in and out. "Ok Rea...You can do this... Alright I can do this." She quietly removed his blanket and placed it on the floor. She took a moment to admire his t-shirt and boxer combination. Must be the norm when it comes to pajamas.

She climbed onto the mattress and straddled his hip, gazing down at his cat ear like hair and smiled. "He does look adorable when he's sleeping..." She thought to herself. Remembering the cloth she had in her hand, she picked his head up lightly and covered his eyes. She tied a knot in the back and let it set there. After all, that's the point of her blindfold.

"Chihiro-kun?" She asked once more quietly. She didn't want him to see her dirty deeds. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Hmm.." She hummed to herself and licked it. She licked her lips and guided her tongue over to his mouth. "My first kiss...Or my first kiss where I'm aware of..." She dipped her tongue inside of his mouth, gathering his taste and saliva on her longer than usual tongue. She ran it over his own tongue and his teeth. She leaned forward a little and touched her lips with his. "W-What's the feeling...?" She stopped when a certain warmness feeling began brewing in her stomach. She disregarded it and licked his cheeks, making small noises when she did.

"Rea..."

Rea froze when she heard her name being called. Thankfully it was nothing but sleep talk. Rea breathed a sigh of relief before looking down his body. He recently got got new, more pale bandages other than the white ones he had when she bit him. She licked his collarbone instead and ran her tongue along the outline of it. She could hear small noises escape the boy's lips, but he was asleep. Putting her nervousness aside, she grabbed his shirt and proceeded to take it off slowly and gently. After she removed the white shirt her eyes opened a little more when the sight of his muscles and skin as seen.

"Wow..." She said in her mind. She ignored her slight amazement and trailed light kisses down to his chest. She stopped when she reached his nipples. Curious, she licked his left one and rubbed her hand on the other.

"Ahh..Rea-chan..."

Her face grew red when she realized that he must've been dreaming about her. She couldn't tell if she should be flattered or annoyed. She couldn't even tell if it was a good dream or bad. Regardless, she nibbled slightly on his nipples before moving on. She left a small trail of her saliva going down to his boxers. When she reached his fabric he stopped. "Oh god...His manhood...His private part...No!" She clenched her fist. "I can do this! I got to!" She grabbed the sides of his boxers, closed her eyes and yanked them down to his ankles.

When his member came into view of her, she covered part of her face and mouth. "That's...That's..." She peeked at his exposed member. Not too big or too small. She started breathing deeper when she noticed however that it started to grow slightly. He was getting an erection!

"O-Oh my..." She stuttered before hovering her face over it. He tilted her head to her left before touching the tip of it with her finger. "It's hardening..." She noted when it looked soft literally seconds ago. Slowly, she ran her tongue over the head of it. "It's not so bad..." She ran her tongue over it again, then again. She licked the shaft of it up and down, spitting his hair out of her mouth when it became a bother. When all of his member was coated in her light saliva, she took the head of it into her mouth, almost in the same fashion as a sucker.

"Hmph!" She meant wow, but her voice was muffled. "The taste...It's so lewd.." She thought to herself as she lowered her head onto him. She stopped when his head reached the back of her throat.

"W-wait Rea-chan.."

She froze when she heard his voice. It was more sleep talk, but she was getting more curious as to what he was dreaming of. She slowly began bobbing her head up and down on him slightly quicker. She could tell he was enjoying it by the slight shakes in his member.

"I-I'm gonna...Rea-chan..."

She began sucking faster and closed her teeth around him. A few seconds later she felt his hot liquid shoot like a jet stream into her mouth. "Hmm!" She squealed as she swallowed his cum. When her lips and throat were clean she rose up and straddled herself over him.

"Chihiro-kun...It'll be mine... You like it aggressive right...?" She blushed and turned away. She stood up, took off her red panties, and straddled his cock once more.

"Huh...?"

Rea didn't notice that he began moving more in his sleep. His climax must've sent an extreme pleasure to his senses. "I'll make you feel good Chihiro..." She muttered and lowered herself a little.

"Rea-chan is that you...?" He opened his slightly and noticed immediately that they were covered. "Wh-what is this?!" He reached for his eyes, by was stopped by 2 cold hands. She grabbed the palms of his hands, entangled her fingers with his, and pinned them beside his head.

"I'm sorry Chihiro-kun...You can't." Rea said as she parted her lowers lips with his dick. She grimaced as his warm member penetrated her and spread its heat inside of her. She was in.

"Gahh! R-Rea-chan! What is this?!" Chihiro moaned out her name as she took him to the hilt. The feeling of slight warmth and spit came to mind. He gritted his teeth as Rea bounced on him slowly.

"This is me Chihiro-kun.. This is my way of...of..." Rea stuttered as the sounds of wet skin squishing was heard in the room.

"Rea-chan! No! Not when I'm sleeping! I'll call Darin-chan for re-."

Rea cut him off with another kiss. She squeezed his hands tighter and increased her pace on her. She moaned into his mouth slightly as a warm feeling and slight pleasure invaded her insides. This was weird, she was a zombie. Why was she feeling like she did?

"Ah..Rea...N-no..." Chihiro moaned while his captor invaded his mouth once more. She squeezed with her inside walls and pushed down on him harder, all the while Chihiro moaned. He couldn't even see how, or what she was doing. A terrified feeling washed over his senses and he struggled against her hands. "G-get off!" He said into her mouth. She ended their kiss with a trail of his saliva with a shake of her head.

"No I won't..." She sighed. Chihiro lashed his head about. This was much worse than last time. She was actually aware of what she was doing this time. She squeezed her pussy tighter and she kissed him harder. He had absolutely no moving power while she took him once more.

Rea actually moaned out loud when she felt that he was growing in size. He was getting aroused even more. "It feels so good doesn't it?"

"N-no..." He resisted. However she could see through his answer.

"Liar... You are... and you're gonna cum soon aren't you?" She smiled and let go of his hands. She straightened up on him and continued her pace.

Chihiro, realizing his hands were free, immediately reached up to push her off. Rea saw this and instead guided his hands to her small breasts. "Feisty Chihiro-kun aren't we?" She giggled and leaned her head back. "Squeeze them for me."

Chihiro immediately tried to hold it in. "No Rea! Get off of me! Not again.. not again... Oh god I'm gonna cum inside of you!" He begged her.

"No way..." She moaned. "Ahh.."

"Rea!" He clenched his hands on her breasts once more as his second release came. She moaned slightly load as his warm liquid invaded her pussy. He thrusted his upwards as the last of his essence left his body. All the while Rea kept thrusting on him.

"Y-yes...?" Rea asked, shivering slightly as his warm seed warmed her insides, invading every crevice inside her tight vagina.

"I...I mean I..." His mind became fuzzy. "You didn't have to...I mean..." he breathed deeply, basking in the afterglow of his release.

Rea silenced him with her mouth. "Shhh. I know." she tilted her head slightly to her right and added, "Wanna know a secret?"

Chihiro, fighting back tears of defeat answered, "W-what?"

"I love you..." She smiled and outstretched herself on his body.

He sighed and clenched his hands. "I...Love you too..."

(And here's chapter two. I'll edit it later if need be. Review!)


End file.
